Shattered
by x-The Devil's Advocate-x
Summary: Elizabeth goes to fetch the Letters of Marque from Lord Beckett.  When Lord Beckett refuses to sign the letters, Elizabeth is forced to negotiate with him and give up the only thing she has to offer.  Rated M for sex/rape


_Hello all! *waves* Here's a Beckabeth one-shot I wrote this afternoon while I was really bored. It takes place at the beginning of DMC when Elizabeth goes to Lord Beckett's office to claim the Letters of Marque. Some smut/rape, whatever you want to call it, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. Otherwise, please R&R! Your opinions matter so much to me!_

* * *

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

A chill not entirely formed from the coolness of the night cut me straight to the bone. I was hiding behind the door to the study of Lord Beckett's office. My sweaty hands grasped a pistol that may be my only hope tonight. I started to grow impatient from waiting for Lord Beckett to enter the room. It felt as if my heart was going to burst from the suspense as it pounded apprehensively against my ribs.

Just when I was nearly certain I would split in two, quiet footsteps sounded from the door that led to Beckett's study. My breath caught in my throat as I peered into the study. Beckett clicked across the floor with shiny black boots, a letter in his hand. He strode straight towards the box which had contained the letters of Marque and paused.

The box, fortunately, no longer contained the letters. Those letters were now safely stored in my hands along with the pistol. I would force Beckett to sign the letters at gunpoint. Those letters were precious. They were like gold to me. After all, they would lead to my freedom along with my fiance's freedom. At the current moment, my fiance was locked up in prison. I was his only hope.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes," Beckett's voice rang out in the still room, breaking the silence like a knife. Trying to calm the rapid beating of my pulse, I stepped out from the door I had concealed myself behind and stepped into the study, replying as calmly as I could, "Then what is?"

Turning away from the box of letters to face me on the opposite side of the room, Beckett replied, "I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm." I avoided his sharp blue eyes as I took another step forwards and pressed, "I expect then that we can come to some sort of agreement. I'm here to negotiate." My voice no longer sounded so calm. Anxiety could clearly be heard underneath everything else. I willed myself to act confident, and yet, I just couldn't. Something about Lord Beckett made me nervous.

"I'm listening," Beckett said coolly as we approached each other across the floor. We were perhaps a foot apart at the most. I whipped the pistol out from behind my back and pointed it directly at Beckett's forehead. He didn't seem to be alarmed. No, he seemed even more calm than I was. In a serene voice, he echoed, "I'm listening...intently."

"These Letter of Marque, they are signed by the King?" I asked Beckett, finally lifting my eyes to his. Just as quickly as I had looked up at him, Beckett looked away, gazing at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see what Beckett was looking at, but saw nothing. Still not looking at me, Beckett replied in a syrupy voice, "Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal." A smirk swept across his face as he said this, making him look devilish in the light spilling from the lantern.

"Or else I would not still be here," I murmured to Beckett, wanting to get the upper hand in this predicament. "You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good." I wished to outsmart Beckett in this. I wanted to prove to him that he couldn't always be on top of the world, pushing other people off of it and crushing them in the process.

"Do explain," Beckett said expressionlessly. Frowning, I took a step closer to him and murmured, "I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure for myself. There is something you need to know." Beckett's lip curled and he looked over at me arrogantly, replying in a slick voice, "Ah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta, and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry. I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you wish to enhance your offer?"

Slightly flustered that Beckett had somehow managed to turn the situation around and make me look like the naive one, I pressed the letters to Beckett's chest and hissed, "Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." At my words, Beckett's smile only grew. He tilted his head at me and replied, "So I did. A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes. You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

Jack Sparrow? He was the last person on my mind at the moment. After all, Jack was the one who had gotten Will and me into this mess. Eyes narrowing, I replied to Beckett, "These aren't going to Jack." Beckett continued to stand in front of me with a calculating look on his face as he replied, "Oh really. To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom then? But what of you and Jack? And what of me? You came here to negotiate. You must have something to bargain with."

Bargain with? I had no idea what Beckett could mean by that. Here I had him at gunpoint, and yet, he was refusing to sign the letters. Frowning at Beckett, I contradicted, "You forget that I have you at my mercy. I could pull this trigger at any moment." Beckett nodded, "Indeed you could. And with that, you would throw away all hopes of your freedom."

I had to admit that he did have a point there. If I killed Beckett, then how would I ever get the letters of Marque signed? I bit my lip and hesitated, obviously not thinking that I would run into a predicament like this. Still trying to act like I was the one in charge, I protested, "I could forge a signature and I could take your signatory ring. There are other ways to ensure my freedom."

"Ah yes, and the king would almost immediately realize that the signature was forged and you would be guilty of two crimes instead of one," Beckett replied smoothly. I hated to admit that once again, he was right. I looked at the ground and then took a step towards Beckett, pressing the point of the pistol to his head. Beckett merely looked at me as calm as ever.

I could kill Beckett right now. I could rid myself of this vile man. And yet...I just couldn't. My finger wouldn't pull the trigger. I could not kill. Beckett took a step backwards and murmured, "Must we settle this so violently? There are other ways to settle the price for Mr. Turner's freedom along with your own."

Wondering what he could possibly want, I asked, "And how else can we settle a price? I have nothing with me for negotiation." Beckett eyed the gun I had pointed at his head and suggested, "Well, you could start by removing your pistol." Knowing that I would never be able to shoot Beckett no matter how I hated him, I hesitantly put the pistol down on the desk.

"Much better," Beckett nodded, circling me. I stiffened under his watchful eyes and replied, "What now? As I have said before, I have nothing to offer." Beckett raised an eyebrow at me and stopped right in front of me, pressing a finger to my lips to signal me to be silent. His words dripped from his mouth like honey as he murmured, "Oh, but you do have something to offer, Miss Swann. You have a precious gift to offer. The only question is whether Mr. Turner's freedom is enough for you to give it up."

At these words, I looked up at Beckett and found his stormy blue eyes had turned silver from greed and desire. My lip trembled and I gazed up at him searchingly as I confirmed, "You want me? Isn't there something else you want? Anything at all?" Beckett shook his head and replied lightly, "For every favor, there is a price. You may pay the price or you may not. If you choose not, you shall never obtain the letters you so desire. It's a pity really."

I watched Beckett turn and start to leave, the letters tucked carefully into his arm. I couldn't let him go. I couldn't let him escape with the one thing that could save Will. No, I had to have those letters. Standing my ground, I murmured, "Wait!" Beckett turned to me cordially and replied, "Yes, Miss Swann?"

"I...I'll do it," I said in a trembling voice, no longer trying to hide the fear from my voice. Beckett set the letters on the desk and took my hand in his. I was surprised by his icy grip on my wrist. His fingernails bit into my flesh, warning me of what was to come. Beckett dragged me out of the study and into the office. His desk stood at one end of the room and a warm fire was raging at the opposite end of the room.

"Come. The atmosphere in here is much nicer than in the study, don't you agree?" Beckett asked, pulling me closer to him. I halted before him and nodded stiffly, eying him with terror. Beckett exhaled loudly and let his hands float down to my hips. He pulled me against him and searched for the laces to my dress, murmuring, "This doesn't have to be difficult, Miss Swann. You mustn't feel like you are required to fight it. I know what you desire."

"And how would you know what I w-want?" I choked out as I felt a sharp tug at my dress. Beckett unlaced it quickly with skilled fingertips and murmured, "Because I can sense it. I can sense the need pulsing through your veins and I see the way you look at men. You said yourself that I robbed you of your wedding night. Perhaps this is why you wish to set Mr. Turner free?"

Ice cold fingers eased the sleeves of my dress off my shoulders. My head rested on Beckett's shoulder as I grew flustered at our closeness. My cheeks grew pink and my body stiffened as I hissed back, "Of course that is not why I want Will set free!" Ignoring me, Beckett leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the side of my throat.

"Of course not," he echoed me. "How silly of me to suggest such a thing. You wish only to release William Turner because of your duty to him." My mind spun at his words. Duty? What of duty? It was impossible to think when Beckett's lips were sliding hot kisses up the column of my neck. My knees started to tremble and I found myself linking an arm around him to keep from falling.

"It isn't duty," I said in a jerky voice, annoyed how my body had betrayed me. Beckett removed his lips from my neck and tilted me backwards to get a good look into my eyes as he asked, "Then what is it?" The pools of azure locked with my eyes, making my mind slow and helpless. I flushed a deeper shade of pink as Beckett embraced me and held me close. His hard warmth throbbed against my stomach, making my breath hitch and my eyes widen.

Beckett's mouth moved to mine, his lips devouring what I had to offer. His tongue sought my entrance, prodding and pushing until he made his way through. There was no question of who was dominating in this situation. I attempted to put up a fight, but it was weak and half-hearted. I ended up letting him take control of my mouth helplessly.

Suddenly, I wondered what in the world I was doing. I couldn't do this. It wasn't worth it. Abruptly, I jerked out of Beckett's arms and made a run for the door. Before I could get very far, Beckett's fingernails were clawing my wrist, pulling me back to him. My eyes shone of despair as Beckett threw me almost roughly against the wall. I fell against it, stunned and weak.

As I slipped to the ground, Beckett's arms were around me once more. He picked me up and whispered, "You made a deal with me. Don't you know you cannot break your end of the bargain?" Shaking violently in his arms, I gazed up at him and pleaded, "Please...please be gently with me. I haven't ever-"

"Yes, I know," Beckett said, returning his lips to the side of my neck. He nuzzled me gently before his lips sealed around my pulse. I cried out, letting my body betray me once more. Beckett's hands crept up to push my dress down a bit lower. I tried to hold the bodice up to keep my torso hidden from his view. Beckett would have none of that.

Laying me down helplessly on my back before the fire, he knelt besides me and gently moved my hand to my side. He slowly eased the sleeves of the dress down my arms and then pulled the bodice away, baring my naked chest to the light from the fire. Feeling weak and helpless, I cast my eyes downward as Beckett reached down to cup the heavy mound of revealed flesh in his hand.

"Oh please," I begged as Beckett began kneading my breast gently in his palm. Beckett pushed my disheveled hair out of my face and echoed, "Please what?" I frowned and found that I didn't even know what I was begging for anymore. My body was hot and bothered, that was for certain. Sweat pooled in certain places of my body and a strange sensation was occurring below my stomach.

A cry ripped out of my throat as Beckett lowered his lips to my rock-hard nub and suckled it. His hands explored the curves of my sides and traveled down to my hips as my skin grew prickly and irritated. Abruptly, Beckett tugged at my nipple, licking and sucking it roughly. My back arched as I pushed myself towards him, offering myself up in a bargain I had never hoped to make.

"So you do want this, do you not?" Beckett smirked, hands slipping my dress down my waist, leaving me stripped and forlorn beneath him. I couldn't answer, unsure of what I truly wanted. Beckett caressed my calf and moved up to my thigh, stroking the curve of it lasciviously.

In a sudden motion, Beckett was over me, sliding a hand between my thighs and lowering his lips to the inside of my leg. His lips pressed scalding kisses up to the center of my desire. My legs started shaking and trembling and suddenly, Beckett stopped. He gazed down at my flushed figure and watched me writhe beneath him.

" Lord Beckett..." I trailed off, begging him with my eyes. The muscles within me were tightening and a drip of desire ran down my leg. Beckett's hand went to his breeches as he murmured, "Cutler. No Lord Becketts." Wanting to do anything to get me out of this agony, I gasped, "Cutler..."

Beckett lowered his breeches with one hand and stroked my warm entrance with his fingertip, explaining, "You do know I don't wish to hurt you, but it is regrettable that the first time is always somewhat painful for a young woman." Keeping his eyes locked with mine, Beckett slipped his fingertips within me, worshiping the core of my being.

"I...I don't care," I gasped, no thoughts of resisting anymore as I melted at his intimate touch. Beckett withdrew a slick finger from my body and brought it to my lips. I sucked on his finger, needing something to hold onto. Beckett's lip curled and he brought the same finger to his own lips and ran a perfect tongue over it to taste me.

Suddenly, Beckett was over me and fear pulsed through my veins once more as I waited to see what would happened. I tensed as Beckett pressed himself to the core of my body, preparing to break through the barrier that should've been Will's to take. With a forceful stroke, Beckett shattered my honor and left me in a rippling pool of agony.

I cried out and whimpered, tears of pain filling my eyes. Beckett waited patiently, kissing away the cries from my lips. Slowly, the pain faded and dissolved until the only thing that remained was the burning desire within me. Beckett seemed to know when I was ready for more. I grew used to the hardened warmth throbbing within me and started to feel only ecstasy as Beckett and I fused and melded. Our bodies joined and we fulfilled each other, Beckett working inside me as I rolled my hips to join in the dance. The feeling of ecstasy only grew within me until my muscles tightened to a point where it was unbearable.

"My Lord..." I gasped as I came willingly for him, letting him have all that I was. Beckett claimed my mouth with his in an intimate kiss as he stiffened within me and bestowed his warmth into my most sacred chambers. We panted for a moment or two, both of our minds cleared of everything but the joyous passion that had formed between us.

But much too soon, it was over. Beckett stood quickly and dressed, body shining with sweat in the moonlight. Oh god, what had I done? I had given myself up to Lord Beckett and had therefore betrayed my fiance. How would Will ever forgive me? The worst part was that I had given myself up readily. I had wanted it. With that though running through my mind, a loud sob ripped from my throat as I lay broken on the ground.

Beckett left the room for a moment as the silent tears wracked my body. A few minutes later, he returned to me with the letters of Marque in his hand. I glanced up to see his seal and signature burned into the parchment. I tried to stand, but fell back to the ground in a puddle of tears and sorrow.

"There, there," Beckett murmured, bringing me to my feet. I couldn't help but lean against him as he helped me dress, pulling the wedding gown over my head and lacing it back up. Beckett's lips brushed against the smooth skin just below my ear as he whispered, "There's no need to cry. There's nothing to regret."

With that said, Beckett took my palm and pressed the letters of Marque into it. He curled my fingertips around the parchment and looked deeply into my eyes, murmuring, "Go now. You have every right to set young Mr. Turner free." With that said, Beckett pressed one last kiss to my trembling mouth just to mark me as his own before he strode from the room.

All alone, I watched him leave and stood helplessly in the office. When I finally had gathered my strength, I tossed the letters of Marque into the fire. They went up in a burst of flames, as dark red as the blood sizzling through my veins. The letters would never reach Will. I would never reach Will.

Once the letters had become no more, I turned and fled the room. I ran into the moonlight and far away, trying to run from the nightmare that would forever be engraved within me. Beckett had claimed me, left his mark on me. I would forever belong to him.

* * *

_That's all for now. So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Worst thing you've ever read? Please let me know!_


End file.
